trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
HK Friendship
Club Information The club was founded on a hot summer. All the locals gathered for the first ever general assembly and following an hour and a half of speeches and board elections, the club was born. After a long and perilous headhunting process a mean-spirited and ruthless manager was put in charge, and a travel towards the stars had begun! HK Friendship is team from Hong Kong. After she won all the trophy there, she decided to go to England, to have a new challenge there and hope to won all trophy just like in Hong Kong. Club History Season 8 (10/2007 - 11/2007) League: division 9, Group 211 - 2nd Result: 5 Win 28 Draw 1 Loss 14 Goal 3 against 43pts Fans Player of the Year - Laurentiu Multescu(DC) Season 9 (11/2007 - 1/2008) League: division 7, Group 34 - 1st Result: 20 Win 11 Draw 3 Loss 57 Goal 17 against 71pts Cup: Second Round Fans Player of the Year - Daniel Györffy (OMC) Most MOM in groups - Daniel Györffy(OMC) Most Assist in groups - Alastair Benn (OMR) records:18 games un-loss (21/11/07 - 30/12/2007) Season 10 (2/2008 - 4/2008) League: division 6, Group 17 - 7th Result: 14 Win 10 Draw 10 Loss 42 Goal 34 against 52pts Cup: Round10 of Round 14 (Final 32) Best goalscorer in club - Olivier Rombaut (29yrs old)- Game Played 12 Goal 10 Assist 3 Average rating 6.42 Fans Players for the season for HK Friendship - Ronnie Bridge (England, 28 yrs old)- Game Played 16 Goal 6 Assist 10 Average rating 5.94 Season 11 (5/2008 - 7-2008) League: Division 6, Group 17 - 1st Result: W 23 D 6 L 5 GF64 GA23 Pts 75 Cup: Third Round Fans Player of year / MVP of D6G17 -'' Frank Oates'' GP32 G10 A10 MoM 7 Rat 6.91 in League Most Assist in Group - Ronnie Bridge (15 Assists) Best goalscorer in club - Olivier Rombaut (16 goals) Record: 9 league win continuously (4/6/08 - 22/6/08) ' Season 12 (7/2008 - 10-2008)' League: Division 5, Group 9 - 10th Result: W 14 D 6 L14 GF47 GA39 Pts 48 Cup: Third Round Fans Player of year / U21 top goalscorer of D5G9 & club - Richard Rawlings 10 goals in 28 matches Season 13 (10/2008 - 12-2008) League: Division 5, Group 9 - 2nd Result: W 19 D 9 L6 GF56 GA30 Pts 66 Cup: Second Round U21 MVP for D5G9 - Richard Rawlings ~Avg. Rating in League - 5.83 Fans Player of year - M. Tufu(FC) Season 14 (1/2009 - 3-2009) League: Division 4, Group 5 - 1st Result: W 18 D 6 L9 GF47 GA34 Pts 61 Cup: 9th Round B-team result: 3rd, D7G113 Fans Player of year - Frank Oates (OML) & runner up ~ Christopher Earl(DC) '' Records: 10 Consecutive league win (28/1/09 ~ 18/2/09)'' Season 15 (3/2009 - 6-2009) League: Division 3, Group 2 - 18th Result: W 7 D 8 L19 GF35 GA52 Pts29 Cup: 9th Round Fans Player of year - V''. Croitoru'' (DC) & runner up ~'' M. Irving''(OMC) Season 16 (6/2009 - 9-2009) League: Division 4, Group 4 - 1st Result: W 21 D 9 L4 GF58 GA23 Pts72 Cup: 3rd Round Fans Player of year - H. Ortiz ''(MCR) Best Goal Scorer in D4G4 - ''R. Rawlings (FC) ~19 goals Season 17 (9/2009 - 12-2009) League: Division 3, Group 2 - 11st Result: W 11 D 11 L12 GF37 GA38 Pts44 Cup: 8th Round Fans Player of year - Alastair Pringle ''(ML) Club Legend '''Mike Taylor (S8 to S15)' Come with club since club attend England League in S8. Played 215 game since day 1. Have 25 goal, 22 assist, 10 MOM and has average rating of 5.55. He retired at the end of season15 and becomes Youth Development Manager of club. Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs